Más que amigos
by Naleeh
Summary: Traducción de [More than friends] de Cursed Mind. Renji es incapaz de domir porque alguien a su lado le pone nervioso, esa noche una gran amistad cambia a algo más. RenjiRukia. Dejad Reviews!


_**Holas a todos los fans de Bleach y de la pareja Renji/Rukia:)**_

_**Soy Naleeh y aunque he escrito bastantes cosas esto es lo primero que publico en la sección de Bleach. No es un original mío sino la traducción- adaptación de"More than friends"fanfic de Cursed-Mind así que todo el mérito es suyo! Un día de estos me animo y escribo algo propio para esta sección.**_

**_Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, que yo lo he traducido con mucho amor. _**

**_Thank you for all Cursed-Mind!_**

**_Aquí os dejo con un link al original en inglés por si queréis leerlo: _**http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2341357 / 1 / **_(Acordaos de ponerlo todo junto que no me deja poner el link normal).

* * *

_**

_**MÁS QUE AMIGOS**_

"_83. Hay 83 baldosas. Bueno, 83 y media si tienes en cuenta la que está medio rota en una de las esquinas. Está bien, digamos que 83 y ¾ porque es un poco más de la mitad la verdad. Da igual, olvídalo! Tu sabes lo que son 84 baldosas? Hay 84 malditas baldosas en este puto techo! Y sí, puedo estar bien seguro de ello porque con esta ya las habré contado unas 7 veces. El imbécil que dijo que 'contar' ayuda a conciliar el sueño estaba totalmente equivocado!"_

Estos eran los pensamientos de Renji que recostado en el suelo analizaba el techo de la habitación. Su espada descansaba tan cerca suyo que podía despertarla en cuestión de un segundo si la situación lo requería. Todavía estaba de guardia...O eso se había dicho así mismo que andaba haciendo, buscando una excusa coherente a su absurdo insomnio. Especialmente porque Rukia dormía tan pegada a él que podía sentirla sin necesidad de alargar la mano.

No podía recordar cuál había sido la última vez que habían pasado una noche juntos. Quizá fuera una de las veces que les tocaba esconderse en algún mal agujero por haberse metido en problemas. Pero todo eso había ocurrido mucho antes de sus días como shinigamis, y ahora las cosas eran muy distintas. En esos momentos era plenamente consciente de que su visión sobre ella había cambiado y se había convertido en algo más que una amiga. Mucho más. Y muy a su pesar, también sabía que en el momento más inesperado Ichigo volvería a cruzar la puerta de la sociedad de almas y se la llevaría con él. Probablemente cuando eso ocurriera ya nunca jamás volvería a verla.

Suspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza masajeándose las sienes para intentar borrar aquel horrible pronóstico que lo atormentaba. Al hacerlo, se le soltó el recogido y su larga melena le cayó como una cortina sobre sus hombros cubriéndole también parte de la cara.

"Hacía mucho que no te veía con el pelo suelto. Lo llevas bastante largo."

"El pelo crece, Rukia."- le dijo con una pícara sonrisa. Supo que ella entonces también sonreía sin necesidad de mirarla. - "¿Y se puede saber lo que haces despierta? Se suponía que estabas durmiendo, Rukia."

"Yo podría decirte lo mismo. Y además, cómo quieres que una persona sea capaz de dormir con todos esos gruñidos y suspiros tuyos."

"Yo no gruño. Y sólo he suspirado una vez! Además de que mis sofisticados suspiros no son nada comparados con tus monstruosos ronquidos. Me sorprende que no halla venido nadie a ver qué ocurría."

Rukia frunció el ceño.

"¡Yo no ronco!"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo si estás dormida?" -sonrió satisfecho, lanzándole otra de sus pícaras miradas.

Ella se ruborizó de inmediato. Debido a este calor repentino se abrió un poco la parte superior del cuello del uniforme de shinigami, dejando buena parte de la capa blanca al descubierto. Renji notó esto pero trató de no darle importancia.

Por unos instantes permanecieron en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, sino ese otro tipo lleno de tranquilidad que sólo los buenos amigos son capaces de conseguir.

"Renji..."

Su voz sonó más tranquila y decidida de lo normal y él se giró hacia ella con un simple: "hum?".

Su rostro mostraba una seriedad inhabitual y casi parecía preocupada.

"Yo... Yo... De verdad ronco?"

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron sorprendidos para después soltar una histérica carcajada como si aquello fuera la cosa más divertida que había oído en su vida. No pudo sostenerse y se dejó caer a un lado sujetándose con fuerza el estómago que le dolía ya a causa de la risa, mientras Rukia lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¡Te estoy hablando en serio!"

Renji se limpió las lágrimas que dejaban escapar sus ojos y aún con la risa floja consiguió mirar a Rukia todavía acusándolo con el labio fruncido.

"Lo siento." -consiguió articular. - "Ha sido por la forma en la que has dicho mi nombre, parecía que fueses a preguntarme algo como 'si tengo miedo a morir' o 'si te quiero' o algo por el estilo. De verdad, nunca me habría imaginado que fueses a soltarme un 'De verdad ronco?"

Rukia permaneció con aquel gesto y se sentó junto a él con las piernas cruzadas y el cuello desbocado dejando uno de sus hombros a la intemperie

"¿Y bien?" -preguntó ella.

"¿Y bien, qué?"

"Si es verdad."

"¿Si es verdad, qué?"

"¿Si de verdad me quieres?"

Aquella pregunta fue tan brusca que de no haber estado sentado en el suelo probablemente habría caído sin remedio.

"¿Qué?"

"Qué si de verdad me quieres! Por favor Renji, a veces pienso que el paso de los años ha afectado seriamente a tu oído.

"¡Ey¡Que mis oídos están bien!"

"¡Entonces contéstame!"

"Sí."

"Ese 'Sí' es que vas a contestarme o es la contestación a mi pregunta."

"Sí. Te quiero Rukia."

La chica permaneció sentada sin decir nada unos segundos para luego añadir:

"Bien"

Y dándose la vuelta se acomodó volviendo a su posición inicial para intentar dormir nuevamente. Renji se había quedado petrificado intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle. Acababa de contestarle _Bien_! Aquella confusión que sentía pasó en cuestiones de segundos a ser un pequeño enfado, así que se sentó justo delante suyo para que no pudiera ignorarlo.

"¿Qué tipo de respuesta te crees que es '_Bien'_¿Se puede saber qué coño significa eso?"

"¿Y qué es lo que querías que dijera?"

"No lo sé, algo más claro, un... 'Yo también te quiero" o 'Eres un idiota!' ¡Yo que sé! Desde luego algo que no fuera '_Bien' _me habría sido de más ayuda."

"Eres un idiota! Un completo idiota. No sé cómo demonios puedo quererte para empezar, quizá sean esas cejas." - le contestó dándose la vuelta y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa al notar el impacto de sus palabras en el rostro de Renji.

"Pensaba que dijiste que mis cejas eran absurdas."

"Sólo tú serías capaz de quedarte con parte de esa frase ignorando que el resto era una broma."

"¿Entonces te gustan?"

"Renji..."

"Oye, dime si es verdad."

Rukia rió a carcajadas y se sentó aún más cerca de Renji, para después darle un suave beso en los labios susurrándole con una sonrisa:

"Definitivamente eres tonto."

* * *

**_¿Os ha gustado? Opinad dejando un Review, si? _**


End file.
